


They Say I'm Too Young To Love You

by toasterbot



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterbot/pseuds/toasterbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories created for the 'Angsty Starters Meme' on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Prompt One: "Shit! Are you bleeding?"**

Harry was annoyed.

No, annoyed was an understatement, he was pissed. It had been like this for the last couple of weeks. Fourteen hour days had now become the norm as Oscorp had been in the process of building up a new medical research facility which meant countless meetings and piles of documents to be addressed.

Harry was beyond tired, if the under eye bags were anything to go by, and he was constantly stressed out. Furthermore he had arrived home to find out that Peter was once again gone. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen him in the past week, this was getting ridiculous.

A loud thump coming from the study broke Harry from his thoughts. He stood up from the leather couch he had been resting on.

“Peter, where the fuck have you been...” he barked, taking a step into the study his eyes widened at the sight.

“...shit, are you bleeding?!”

Peter, no _Spiderman_ , stood before him in his dirty suit with a hand pressed against his shoulder. Harry could see the blood slightly soaking through.

“Ah... Harry, I’m sorry...” whimpered Peter.

“Save it.” Harry interrupted as he stepped forward taking Peter by his free hand and dragging him to the bathroom. He sat Peter on the toilet and reached under the sink to obtain the small first aid kit hidden underneath. When he turned around Peter had partly removed his suit to expose the bullet mark on his shoulder.

“What happened?” Harry demanded as he examined the wound.

“A robbery downtown, the guy thought he was Rambo,” joked Peter.

Harry was silent as he dabbed a clean cotton pad onto the bloody mess. Peter knew he was upset, judging from the annoyed frown and upturned lip.

“Harry...”

 “It doesn't matter, Peter.”

“No it does matter. I’m sorry, Harry. I know how stressed out you've been with Oscorp. I know I haven’t been around much recently...”

Peter lifted up a hand gently placing it on Harry’s cheek, as he rubbed his thumb along the jaw.

“I am sorry for that. I haven’t been there for you, but I will be here for you from now on though, I promise. I love you.”

A small smile appeared on Harry’s face as he dropped the dirty cotton pad into the bin beside the toilet. Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s lips.

“I know... I love you too, Peter.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Prompt Two:** **“Please I just... really need some space right now.”**

“Please I just... really need some space right now.” Harry moaned.

Outside the large windows of the apartment the sun was slowly setting leaving an orange hue throughout the room. Harry was currently seated on one of the leather couches in the lounge room. Nursing a glass of whiskey he took another sip, Peter knew that it would be one of many more that night.

It had finally happened. Norman Osborn had passed away.

Despite the hatred that Harry had felt towards his father he couldn’t help but feel a slight sting at his passing. Harry knew how his father had felt about him – _the disappointment, the disdain, the regret._ Nothing he ever done was good enough for his father.

“Harry, please don’t do this.”

Peter who had been standing near the window finally stepped over. He took the near empty glass from Harry’s hand, placing down onto the glass coffee table in front of them. He then took a seat next to Harry who in turn lulled his head onto Peter’s shoulder, the rest of his body pressed limp against Peters.

“I just...” Harry yawned, his eye unfocused and lids heavy. “I just didn’t expect it to feel like this, the stinging pain. I didn’t think he would still affect me...”

“Harry, no listen to me,” Peter interrupted. “You know as well as I do no matter what you did nothing would be good enough for him. That was the type of person he was, Harry. You are worth so much more than that though. Don’t let him convince you otherwise.”

It was silent for a beat and Peter waited for Harry to respond.

The words never came, only the soft breathing from the now sleeping boy.

Peter let out a sigh and in turn closed his eyes. He would be here when Harry woke up. He would be here to put the broken pieces back together, to show Harry how much he was truly worth, despite what Norman Osborn had convinced him otherwise.

Peter knew Harry was worth it.


	3. Prompt 3

**Prompt Three: “I’m not cut out for this.”**

Harry was silent.

His eyes were determined – trying to appear strong. However judging by the slight shaking of his shoulders it was clear that the confession was causing him some grief.

“Harry, what are you trying to say?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Peter. I’m not cut out for this.” Harry swallowed.

Peter took a step forward, as he raised a hand up towards Harry’s cheek.

“Peter, please don’t.” Harry sniffled, as he took a small step back away from Peter.

“I just can’t deal with it anymore. The disappearing, the terrible injuries you sustain and the intense feeling of dread I suffer when I wonder is this the _last time_? Is this finally _it?_ ”  

“Harry” Peter pleaded.

“No, Peter. I just can’t deal with it. I just can’t deal with _Spiderman_.”

The tears that Harry had tried so hard to keep in were now slowly flowing down his cheeks. As much as he loved Peter, he just couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t deal with the fact that one day something or someone more powerful could come along and destroy all he held dear. One day Peter could be injured so badly, no – he could be killed.

Peter understood. He could still recall the pain that Gwen had suffered because of him, because of _Spiderman_. He couldn’t blame Harry for this. In fact he shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have seen this coming.

Once again Peter stepped forward towards Harry. This time he wrapped his arms around the crying boy, embracing him tightly. Harry allowed it, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist while pushing his face into Peter’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

“Don’t apologize, I understand, Harry.” Peter sighed.

Harry nodded, squeezing Peter tight. Peter pulled away slightly, slowly unwrapping him arms and resting his hands on Harry’s hips. Harry refused to make eye contact instead choosing to focus on Peter’s chest as Peter slowly pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, before moving his lips to Harry’s ear.

“I love you and I’m so sorry for everything.” Peter whispered.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Peter release him. He refused to open them as he heard Peter make his way towards the window and as he heard the gush of wind as he swung away.

Harry collapsed onto the floor.

Harry was silent.


	4. Prompt 4

**Prompt Four: "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."**

Harry paced his office. His eyes were trained onto the small screen of his cell phone. He felt a number of emotions bubbling up inside – _panic, helplessness, angry_ and _fear_.

“Oh no, it appears that Rhino has brought out the big guns! Let’s hope that Spiderman can safely get out of this one.”

He watched as Spiderman, no _Peter_ , flashed across the screen. Blues and reds clashed together with metallic greys as he fought with New York City’s most recent villain. Peter so far had the upper hand, dodging a majority of the Rhino’s attacks and had even landed some impressive blows himself.

However it now appeared that the Rhino had brought out some major weaponry – two large machine guns replacing his fists. Harry tightened his hold on his cell phone as he watched Rhino take aim at Peter. In turn Peter shot a string of web, beginning to swing out the way yet he wasn’t quick enough to miss the last round of bullets.

Peter was hit.

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”

Peter’s web snapped and he dropped onto the hard pavement below. Harry felt his heart stop, his eyes focussing on the stains of blood forming on Peter’s upper body.

A beat passed and another.

“Please, get up, come on...” Harry urged.

Peter didn’t move as Rhino stepped towards his now limp body. Harry couldn’t look away as he watched Rhino raise his gun for the final blow. Suddenly the camera shifted away from the scene as the sound of screams and bullets went off – the news stream dropped out.

“No, no, no. Shit.”

Harry whined low in his throat as the dead news stream now flashed the message- “ _BREAKING NEWS: Spiderman fatally wounded – the end of a Hero”._

Harry threw his cell phone against the office wall, dropping to his knees in the process. His chest aching as he began to sob, this was _it_ , Peter was _gone_.


	5. Prompt 5

**Prompt Five: "Where are you?!"**

Harry pinched his nose bridge in annoyance.

“Where are you?!” he huffed.

“Ah... Harry, I’ll be home in,” Peter paused. The sounds of bullets being fired could be heard, before Peter continued, “Let’s say 15 minutes?”

Harry was pissed.

Recently he had been caught up with dealing with Oscorp business drama and hadn’t been home much at all. Whenever he did have time to come home he would come back to an empty apartment. Peter would be out, off saving New York City from the next terrorising villain that had decided to attack.

Tonight however was suppose to be their chance to spend some time together. They had both promised to push aside any obligations they had and to be home in time for dinner for a relaxing evening at home. It seemed that Peter couldn’t keep up his end of the bargain.

“You know what, Peter? Just forget it. Okay, forget it.”

“Harry, I’m sorry, I will be there as soon as I,” Peter was cut off as Harry hung up.

Throwing his cell phone to the floor, Harry flopped onto the couch burying his face into the smooth leather material. He had been looking forward to spending time with Peter, but as usual it seemed that _Spiderman_ had taken him away. Harry yawned, thoughts of jealously that Spiderman was clearly more important to Peter, entered his mind as he began to doze off.

He awoke to a loud thump, crouching in front of him was Peter.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Peter whispered.

“No, it’s fine.” Harry murmured as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I want you to know,”

Harry interrupted. “Peter, don’t worry about it okay. It’s not important.”

“No, listen to me.” Peter continued. “I want you to know that I apologize for messing up our night. I know how important it was for you, to spend time together. I should have been here, instead of playing super hero.”

Peter watched with wary eyes as Harry sat up, he was surprised when Harry leant forward catching him in an embrace.

“I understand how important Spiderman is to you, Peter. I just wish that I could have the time to show you how important you are to me.”

Peter smiled, tightly wrapping his own arms around Harry.

“Harry, you don’t need to prove to me how important I am to you, I already know. And you know what? Spiderman is important to me, but it’s you who are the most important. It’s you who comes first, before Spiderman, before anyone.”

Harry pulled back at that, a soft smile reaching his lips.

“I love you, Peter.”

Peter chuckled, pressing his lips to Harry’s.

“I love you too.”


	6. Prompt 6

**Prompt Six: "I'm gonna be sick."**

When Peter returned that night to their apartment he found Harry in the bathroom crouching over the toilet.

It had been only a few short weeks since Peter had discovered a cure for the _Osborn Curse_ and while the effects of the illness had drastically improved overall Harry would still suffer from minor nausea and headaches if he overworked.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Peter inquired as he approached Harry.

Harry was quite pale, the dark circles of his eyes looked more like bruises and his lips were slightly chapped. He looked tired and worn down yet when he looked up at Peter he smiled softly.

“Yeah, don’t worry I’m okay.”

Peter nodded and crouched down beside Harry, reaching up to slowly rub Harry’s back in a comforting manner. Harry leaned back into the touch and sighed out in relief. They both sat in silence for a moment, before Harry jolted forward and let out a moan.

“Oh god... I’m gonna be sick.” He groaned.

Harry quickly gripped the toilet before retching into the bowl. Peter continued to rub his back until the retching had subsided, before he stood up and made his way to the bathroom bench. He grabbed a glass, filling it with cold water hastily making his way back to Harry. Once again he crouched down, handing Harry the cool glass of liquid.

Harry spat into the toilet, then took a small sip of water before putting the glass down onto the floor beside the toilet.

“Thanks Peter.”

“Don’t worry about it, are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah I am. I got a minor headache but other than that I’m fine.”

Peter could see the slight shake of Harry’s shoulders and knew that he needed to sleep this off. He stood up, pulling Harry with him and before Harry could protest he dragged him into their bedroom. Pulling back the duvet, Peter pushed Harry down into the bed and climbed in beside him.

“Peter... you don’t need to...”

Peter interrupted “Just get some rest okay? You will feel much better.”

Harry didn’t argue letting out a content sigh as Peter pulled the duvet back over them and wrapped his arms around him. No matter how bad the side effects became Harry knew he could rely on Peter to be there to for him.

That alone could take care of any terrible reactions he faced.


	7. Prompt 7

**Prompt Seven: "I'm coming, just sit tight!"**

Harry stacked the last of the papers into a neat pile.

It had been a dull day at Oscorp and Harry had spent the majority of it stuck at his desk filling out reports. It was the ring of his cell phone that caught his attention and he smiled when he saw the name flash across the screen.

“Hey, Peter.”

“...Harry.” Peter choked.

Instantly Harry felt his heartbeat speed up, something was wrong.

“Peter what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice...” Peter wheezed.

Harry didn’t understand what was happening, but a terrible feeling told him to check on Peter, to check on _Spiderman_. Tucking his cell phone between his ear and shoulder he opened up his laptop and quickly searched up a local news website.

 “...Harry, are you there?”

Harry didn’t respond, his eyes widening at the latest news – _Spiderman Defeated, Wounded Hero Missing, Spiderman Fatally Shot!_

“Oh god, Peter...” Harry whined. “...where are you?”

“Harry no, there isn’t enough time...”

Harry slammed his laptop shut. His chest tightened painfully.

He needed to find Peter. He needed to save Peter.

“Peter, tell me now or I’ll never forgive you.”

A brief moment passed.

“You remember when you first returned to New York... we skipped stones together by the river...”

Harry interrupted, “Listen, I’m coming, just sit tight!”

“Harry... I just need you to know, I love you. I... love you so much. Thank you... for being there for me.”

Harry was suffocating, tears leaked from his eyes and the tightening in his chest felt unbearable.

“Peter, I love you too. Please... wait for me.”

Peter didn’t respond.

Harry dropped his cell phone and rushed towards the door.

He needed to save Peter.


	8. Prompt 8

**Prompt Eight: "I just really need to have you here right now."**

It was the loud ringing of his cell phone that woke him from his sleep.

Peter groggily reached for the phone, noting it was well after two in the morning.

“Hello...”

“Peter...”

“Harry? Are you okay?”

Peter sat up suddenly feeling much more awake.

“I miss you so much, Peter.”

Peter sighed. He hadn’t spoken to Harry in weeks.

“I miss you too, Harry.”

Peter could hear the slight sobs coming from Harry.

“When are you coming back, Peter? I need you...”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel tears beginning to pool in his eyes, threatening to drop at any moment, but he had to be strong.

“Harry, listen...”

Harry interrupted.

“Peter... I just really need to have you here right now...” Harry pleaded.

Peter was silent for a moment. The tears now flowing freely, on the other end he could hear Harry sob louder.

“Yeah... okay. I’ll come...” Peter assured.

“Yeah... I’m sorry, Peter.”

Peter swallowed.

“I know, I’ll see you soon... okay?”

Harry mumbled a response before hanging up the phone.

Peter dropped his cell phone and felt his shoulders shake as he cried. It would always be the same. Harry would be drugged out and in a brief moment of clarity would call him every few weeks. Harry would beg to see him, claim that he needed him.

Peter would promise to come back, but he could never do it. Harry was locked away in Ravencroft, after another attempted to cure him from his illness had failed. It had left him damaged beyond repair.

Peter closed his eyes. He tried to forget.

Peter couldn’t even save him now.

 


	9. Prompt 9

**Prompt Nine: "Didn't you see what I did?!"**

Harry kept his eyes on Peter as he paced the room.

He knew Peter was upset, if the tense shoulders and small frown on Peter’s face were anything to go by.

“I just don’t understand it, Harry!” Peter fumed. “Why do you keep doing these things, you could of been hurt, or worse killed.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. Such a dramatic, he thought bitterly. They had been over this before, each fight worse than the last.

“Peter, can you shut up. I am not a child, okay? You know with all the research and equipment I hold at Oscorp I can help you. What’s the problem?”

Peter stopped pacing and whirled to face Harry.

“The problem is that you’re not a super hero, Harry!”

Harry huffed at that. Why need super powers when you have enough money to buy equipment that could easily defeat a villain.

“Harry... I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I told you I am not a child, Peter! I can easily take care of myself. Take today for instance, didn’t you see what I did?!” Harry snapped. “Electro is now locked up in Ravencroft because of me.”

Peter sighed.

“I know... and I appreciate what you did today. It’s just I worry about you.”

Harry looked down to the floor, refusing to meet Peter’s eyes.

“I didn’t ask you to worry about me.” Harry mumbled.

He understood why Peter worried about him. Unlike Peter he didn’t have any fancy super powers. He didn’t have the agility, the strength or the ability to heal. He had nothing but money. He knew money couldn’t buy _everything_ but he still tried for Peter.

It was silent for a beat and Peter shuffled closer to him. He felt Peter wrap his arms around him and squeezed tight.

“I love you, Harry. I can’t lose you too.”

Harry’s breath hitched and he pulled back slightly.

“I... love you too. I’m sorry... I just want to help you.”

Peter smiled at that, pressing his lips into Harry’s.

Harry sighed in relief, his arms resting on Peter’s hips.

He knew that Peter would always be worried that something would happen to him. Still he would keep helping Peter in any way he could and maybe one day Peter could see that you didn’t need to be a super hero to be strong.


	10. Prompt 10

**Prompt Ten:** **“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”**

Harry was curled up on the sleek leather couch in their living room.

Shoved between the couch and his body was a now empty whiskey bottle. He was shaking, however he couldn’t cry anymore, his eyes now red rimmed from hours of sobbing.

Another treatment had failed, another cure not capable of healing him, he was still _dying._

“Peter...” he croaked.

Peter perked up from his place on the floor. He had tried to be supportive to Harry, yet his actions had fallen on deaf ears. Harry had refused to speak to him since they arrived home, opting to get as drunk as possible, so Peter did the next best thing and waited until Harry was ready.

He twisted around to face Harry who was still curled up. His face was flushed, eyes watery and overall was looking defeated.

“Harry, I’m sorry... it’s just one more step closer, okay?”

“You don’t need to apologize, Peter. It’s just so hard... it doesn’t feel like any progress is getting made and there isn’t enough time...”

“Harry, don’t. Please don’t, we will find a cure. I promise you.”

“Yeah...” Harry offered yet he didn’t seem entirely convinced.

Peter just nodded as he crawled towards Harry. He reached up rubbing a hand down Harry’s cheek, wiping his thumb under Harry’s eyes to rid them of the tears that had just fallen.

“You should probably just go. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Harry...”

“No, Peter. You don’t have to put with me.”

“I'm right here. I’m not going anywhere, Harry. I am going to find you a cure and I won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

A brief smile appeared on Harry’s face and he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Peter’s neck.

Despite the struggle and torment of trying to find a cure, Harry was grateful to have Peter by his side and for now that was enough.


	11. Prompt 11

**Prompt Eleven: "Please, put it DOWN."**

"Harry, please let me explain,"

"Shut up," snarled Harry. "You were suppose to be my best friend, no my partner. How could you keep this from me?"

Peter swallowed, keeping his identity as _Spiderman_ a secret was to protect Harry, he couldn't allow him to know the truth. It would have only caused more problems than good at this point. Peter had needed more time to work out a solution but it appeared that time wasn't on his side.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry. I just needed more time to work out a solution." Peter pleaded.

"I don't have more time, Peter." Harry spat. "I'm dying, time is a luxury I don't get to have. You should have told me, we could have worked together in finding a cure. However it seems that I'm alone in helping myself since _Spiderman_ or should I say _you_ have decided that I'm not worth helping."

Peter flinched at the accusing tone and could only watch in silence as Harry opened the top draw of his desk revealing a needle filled with green liquid. Harry didn't need to explain, Peter knew exactly what the needle contained and what Harry planned to do.   

"Harry please, put it DOWN." Peter begged.

Before Peter could even react, Harry had pushed the sharp point into his forearm and released the venom.

"What have you done..." Peter whispered as he stepped forward and pulled the now empty needle from Harry's hand.

"Only what you made me do, Peter. I thought I could trust you but it appeared that I'm not as important to you as I previously thought." Harry barked.

"No, you have it so wrong, Harry..." Peter began, yet found himself unable to finish as Harry broke out into a scream, falling down to his knees.

Suddenly it all went to hell.


	12. Prompt 12

**Prompt Twelve: "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."**

"Peter, please..." Harry cried, his voice horse.

Yet Peter didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge the pleas coming from Harry, instead chose to focus his gaze to the floor.

"It's just so goddamn hard, I couldn't take another day of puking up green gunk, I just needed something to take the edge off,"

Yet before Harry could finish his excuses Peter interrupted, "Instead of coming to me, you decided that getting fucked up on drugs was the best way to take the edge off?"

Peter's tone was harsh, causing Harry to flinch and instead of responding he broke down into soft sobs. Peter went slack, guilt bubbling up inside him, he understood that Harry was going through so much but it still hurt to see him choose to harm his body further instead of coming to Peter.

"I get it, Harry. I really get it." Peter mumbled as he dropped to his knees beside Harry's shaking form. "It just hurts so much to see you choose to deal with this alone in such a fucked up way. I just want you to come to me when it gets too hard to deal with on your own."

Harry lifted his face, his eyes puffy and cheeks red, yet he still managed a small smile.

"I know I fuck up, all the time in fact. He was right you know, my father, this disease is going kill me and I am going to be alone when it does. I always fuck up everything and drive people away."

Peter felt his stomach drop and he quickly leaned forward taking Harry into a tight embrace. He felt Harry stiffen for a moment, before he went limp and tightened his own arms around Peter.

"Harry, that is not true, you're not alone. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me, Harry. It will always be you and me."

Peter felt Harry huff into his ear as he pulled himself closer. Harry was right, he did fuck up, this disease was fucking him up. Though, no matter how much he fucked up, Peter wouldn't leave. Even when Harry got so fucked up he would scream and sob and smash glasses and slam doors, even if all Harry and him did was argue except for the brief moment of calm after Harry had sobered up. Peter would still stay, because despite it all, he still loved Harry.

Maybe that was the most fucked up thing of all.

 


End file.
